¿Por que soy pequeño?
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: -¿Qué me paso? ¿Porqué soy mas pequeño que todos los demas? ¿Qué fue lo que le puso a esa bebida Inglaterra?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo un mini-fic de pocos capítulos, no pude resistirme por escribirlo, es que sería tan lindo de verdad a un shota Alfred ya que eh leído algunos shota, pero son solo de Arthur, y además este no es de romance ni nada de eso, son solo recuerdos familiares o eso creo.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^

**Advertencias: **Miradas maniáticas y risas fuera de lugar (?)

**Notas: **Tal vez parezca otra cosa, pero no lo malinterpreten, no es un UsUk o UkUs. Y uso de nombres de los países.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¿Qué me paso?<strong>

Últimamente en la reuniones que tenían todos los países, América notaba las constantes miradas de Inglaterra, eso le aterraba mucho ya que a veces lo observaba con un sonrisa y viendo como que a través de él, cosa que es anormal en su ex tutor.

Todos los países ya insinuaban cosas de Inglaterra y América, pero siempre lo negaba el estaunidense, sin embargo, Inglaterra seguía distraído en sus pensamientos, ya no era el mismo Inglaterra de antes que se peleaba con Francia sobre cosas tontas o que estaba en contra de las ideas infantiles e inmaduras de América.

-Esto ya es preocupante _mon ami_ América. Decía un desesperado Francia mordiendo su pañuelo rosa bordado, por no poder molestar a Inglaterra eso lo sacaba de quicio.

-Suspiro-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Ya ni se opone a mis ingeniosas ideas de _hero_. Decía apuntándose con su típica pose de héroe.

-Habla con él, eso es más que obvio, porque a ti es al único que mira maniáticamente. Decía irónicamente el francés.

América miro de reojo a Inglaterra, que al parecer le hablaba a la nada muy feliz y soltando pequeñas risas, has a veces lo miraba y volvía a reírse, eso asusto mas al americano, así que por los nervios saco una hamburguesa y lo empezó a devorar mientras caminada a paso lento hacia Inglaterra. Cuando ya está en frente del ingles ya se había acabado su hamburguesa poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

-¿I-inglaterra? Decía inseguro América.

-Volteándolo a ver-_Hello_ América-con una sonrisa-¿quieres algo de tomar? Te prepare algo especial.

-Con los ojos en blanco-Eh c-claro, espera, ¿tu lo hiciste? Le preguntaba aterrado ya que nada que cocinara Inglaterra era comestible, y esperaba un grito de parte del ingles, pero eso nunca paso.

-Sacando de su maletín una botella con un liquido azul-morado se lo sirve en un pequeño vaso de vidrio-Tranquilo, sabe muy bien, ya se lo había dado a probar a Sealand y no se intoxico, bueno aquí tienes-extendiéndole el vaso-disfrútalo-aun con una sonrisa pero le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

-_Thanks_-mirando el vaso-em ¿Qué es? Le pregunta curioso.

-Es un jugo de moras con un toque especial. Le decía mientras sacaba de su maletín una ¿varita con una estrella?

-Ah sí que _delicious_ jejeje. Le decía nervioso y con los ojos en blanco mirando la bebida sin querer tomarla por su extraño color y olor.

Desde lejos Francia veía todo lo que pasaba entre esos dos, mientras los demás países hacían lo mismo curiosos y un poco extrañados por la varita de estrella. Inglaterra se para de su asiento y se toca la cabeza con la varita, provocando que un rayo de luz lo cubra por completo cegando a todos los presentes en la sala de conferencias. Cuando desaparece la luz, todos miraban atónitos a Inglaterra con los ojos en blanco y una gotita tipo anime, el había cambiado sus vestimentas por una toga pero demasiado corto (provocando una hemorragia nasal de parte de Francia) de color blanco con una soga de color dorado amarrado a su cintura, unas alas blancas medianas que parecían muy reales, su varita con la estrella, una aurora dorada adornando su cabeza pero estaba ¿flotando? Y unos huaraches que se amarraban en la mitad de la pierna con unas agujetas doradas.

-América podrías tomar la bebida por favor. Le decía amablemente Inglaterra.

-Con los ojos en blanco-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Pregunto un poco aterrado por ese atuendo de ángel.

-Nada, solo quería que vieras mi nuevo disfraz. Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh bueno-tomándose toda la bebida-puaj sabe horrible, creo que voy a enfermarme, ¿Qué rayos le pusiste? Le decía molesto mientras abrazaba su estomago, sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Inglaterra no responde, tan solo sonríe y habla en otra lengua mientras agitaba su varita tocando la cabeza de América y salían pequeñas estrellitas, otra luz aparece pero de color ¿morado? Volviendo a cegar a los países que aun no se iban porque se había puesto muy interesante la escena.

Cuando América despertó ve primero a Inglaterra pero ya con su uniforme normal, pero siente que su ropa le queda muy grande, al igual que sus lentes que habían caído al suelo pero noto que veía mucho mejor sin ellos, además todos los países lo rodeaban con caras aterradas y noto que estaban mucho más altos que antes, el vuelve a ver a Inglaterra que esboza una sonrisa y lo abraza, dejando aun mas en dudad al americano.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto la idea, aun que serán de 3 a 4 capítulos, mi primer mini-fic jijiji bueno yo me inspire viendo y escuchando la canción de Sweet Doughnut ^w^ adoro esa canción, bueno aquí está el link si gustan de escucharlo http:  www .youtube .com/ watch?v= bAgxfZxHGn8 &feature =related (junten espacios)

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba Inglaterra se vestirá más seguido de Ángel Britain (creo que asi se escribe).

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben los motivos de siempre; escuela, exámenes, etc. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitulo u,u pero gracias de corazón por sus reviews :3 me gustaron mucho y por agregar a favoritos, tambien gracias por leer esto.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^ (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **Lloriqueos exagerados y acosadores con cámaras (?)

**Notas: **Empezare a nombrar de vez en cuando a los países con sus nombres humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Qué yo qué?<strong>

América seguía muy confundido del tamaño de las cosas y el abrazo de Inglaterra que duro unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Iggy? Pregunto confundido el pequeño América.

-_Yes_ ¿Qué pasa mi pequeño? Decía feliz Inglaterra aun en el abrazo feliz de poder volver a ver al que alguna vez fue su colonia.

-¿Podrías soltarme y explicarme que fue lo que paso? Espera, ¿porque mi voz suena al de un niño pequeño? ¡IGGY! Explícame rápido que paso, que ya me estoy asustando. Decía casi gritando América haciendo un puchero y agitando los brazos como el niño pequeño que ahora era, haciéndolo ver muy tierno.

-Simplemente has regresado a ser mi colonia. Decía despreocupadamente Inglaterra.

-¿Qué yo qué? Pero si soy un adulto, y me independice de ti, así que ya no soy tu colonia.

-Rompiendo el abrazo-Cierto, pero ese liquido que te di a beber era una poción para que regresaras a ser un niño, y al parecer funciono ya que has regresado a ser mi hermanito menor. Decía mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla rosada del pequeño América.

América se había quedado sin palabras mientras se sobaba la mejilla que había pellizcado Inglaterra, además había pensado que si ahora era una colonia otra vez, ¿Cómo se encargaría de los problemas políticos? Y ¿Qué le diría a su jefe?, si él se enteraba quizás se haga un conflicto con la reina de Inglaterra y eso no sonaba bien en esos momentos de crisis, pero la mayor pregunta era ¿Por qué Iggy lo convirtió en una colonia? Si se suponía que ya eran adultos e Inglaterra ya había superado su independencia. Esto y más pensamientos y preguntas inundaban la mente de América, sin notar que Inglaterra rebuscaba en su maletín algo importante.

-Alfred. Llamo Inglaterra a América.

-Esperen ¿me llamo por mi nombre humano?-_¿yes? _había respondido dudoso.

-Sosteniendo una prenda entre sus manos-quiero que te pongas esto-entregándole un pequeño vestido blanco con un listón rojo que se sujetaba del cuello del vestido.

-¿Esto que no es la ropa que antes usaba? Pregunto curioso el pequeño americano observándolo detalladamente notando que seguía en muy buenas condiciones como si fuera nuevo.

-Con una sonrisa-_Yes._ Decía mientras América se empezó a vestir con la pequeña prenda ya que su ropa le quedaba demasiado grande como para poder cargarlo, mientras le quedaba a la perfección caminando un poco modelándolo.

Francia, China, Rusia, Alemania, Italia, Japón y Canadá (que seguía sin ser visto) eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala de conferencias ya que los demás representantes de los países tuvieron que retirarse, además si eso era obra de Inglaterra, después el lo arreglaría, así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Ve~ América de niño es muy tierno. Decía Italia cargando al pequeño americano y dándole un muy cálido abrazo.

-¡Hey! Italia bájame. Decía América mientras hacia un puchero, agitaba los brazos y pataleaba para que lo bajaran, que lo hacían ver aun más tierno.

-Italia deberías hacerle caso. Decía en forma autoritaria Alemania cruzando los brazos.

-Ve~ P-pero Alemania. Decía un poco triste Italia a punto de bajar a América.

-Italia-san no haga eso, mejor hágame el favor de tratar de calmar a América-san para poder tomarle algunas fotos. Decía Japón con una cámara en la mano tratando de visualizar bien a América.

-¿Japón? ¿Tu también? Preguntaba sorprendido Alemania.

-_Aiya_, mejor vamos a ponerle este disfraz de _Shinatty-chan-aru._ Decía con estrellas en los ojos y con una sonrisa que le daba un poco de miedo a América China.

-¿Eehh? Yo no quiero que me tomen fotos, y menos con el horrible disfraz de ese tal shintu-can o lo que sea. Decía América pataleando más fuerte.

-¿Porque no mejor América no se une a mi? Y asunto resuelto da~. Decía de una manera escalofriante Rusia sacando su tubería de metal asustando a China, Japón e Italia que trataba de hacer que se quedara quieto América en sus brazos sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto Inglaterra veía feliz como el pequeño América trataba de escapar de los abrazos de Italia, el disfraz de China, los flashes de Japón y la tubería de Rusia, y Alemania opto por sentarse en una silla sobándose la puente de la nariz tratando de no gritarles ya que estaban colmando su paciencia. Sin duda le pediría una copia de todas las fotos que le estaba tomando Japón a América, pero había algo que le preocupaba, y era que la poción que le había dado a América tenía tiempo limitado e incluía algunos efectos secundarios que desconocía porque era la primera vez que utilizaba esa poción, pero una odiosa voz le había hablado por la espalda…

-Abrazándolo por detrás-Oh _mon amour_ _A'ngleterre_ convertiste a América en una colonia porque lo extrañabas ¿no es así? Decía Francia con tono meloso al oído de Inglaterra que hizo que le diera un escalofrió.

-Zafándose de los brazos de Francia-Ggrrr suéltame cara de rana…y estas en lo correcto. Decía Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

-HonHonHon y ¿de casualidad no tienes más de esa poción?, para darle a _mon petit_ Canadá y regrese a ser mi colonia antes de que me lo quitaras. Decía emocionada Francia con estrellitas en los ojos de emoción.

-¿Quién es Canadá? Pregunto confundido Inglaterra causando que Francia cayera al suelo con una gotita tipo anime.

-Levantándose del suelo-Es el hermano gemelo de América, su territorio está arriba de este, tiene un oso blanco, tiene un rulito rizado, es súper lindo y tierno, está en esta habitación, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Le reclamaba molesto Francis con las manos en la cintura.

-Divisando a alguien idéntico a America-Aaah Canadá, obviamente no me olvidaría de mi otra colonia. Decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Claaaro _A'ngleterre_, lo que tu digas. Decía se forma sarcástica Francia.

-¿Qué insinuas frog? Decía molesto Inglaterra mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada nada, bueno entonces ¿si conviertes a Canadá en colonia? Porfavoooor. Le decía Francia juntando sus dos manos haciendo la mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado que podía.

-Lo siento ya se me acabo, además solo era un vaso para América. Le decía de manera cortante Inglaterra.

-Nooooo porqueee dioos, porqueee a miii. Decía de forma exagerada cayendo al suelo.

Inglaterra se le quedo viendo con cara seria por un rato mientras él había empezado a "llorar" en el suelo exageradamente, hasta que siente que alguien jalaba sus pantalones volteando hacia abajo viendo al pequeño América que al parecer pudo escapar de las naciones ahí presentes.

-Iggy, quiero volver a ser un adulto. Le decía con leve seño fruncido asombrando a Inglaterra.

-Pues…resulta que no sé cómo, la poción tiene tiempo limitado pero no sé hasta cuando se te vaya a pasar, además es la primera vez que lo utilizo. Le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_WHAT?-_le grito Américaa Inglaterra bastante alterado-no no no-empezo a decir mientras corría en círculos.

-¿Por qué te alteras? Pregunto un poco asustado Inglaterra al pequeño americano que no dejaba de correr en círculos.

-_¿Cómo QUE PORQUE?_ Entonces ¿que le diré a mi jefe sobre esto?-decía apuntándose-capaz que habrá un conflicto y yo no quiero eso. Decía susurrando América triste con pequeñas lagrimas recorrerles las mejillas rosadas que no podía evitar porque ahora era un niño pequeño.

-Alfred, no llores por favor, no habrá ningún conflicto, te lo juro, pero ya deja de llorar, yo me hare cargo. Le decía Inglaterra agachándose para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

-P-pero…-trato de decir América pero Inglaterra le había puesto un dedo en su boquita callándolo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fraternal.

América después de eso correspondió al abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Inglaterra llorando desconsoladamente, Francia que había dejado de llorar exageradamente prefirió retirarse para no romper el momento, los demás países un poco asombrados por la actitud de América hicieron lo mismo dejando a Inglaterra y América solos.

Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que se dejo de escuchar el llanto de América pero no había dejado de abrazarlo, Inglaterra al percatarse de eso se da cuenta que América se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos, que lo hacían ver como un hermoso ángel, Inglaterra sonreía feliz, así que decidió ir a su casa para dejarlo dormir en su cama como en los tiempos cuando él era una colonia, y así hablar de lo sucedido con su reina y el jefe de América…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ah y una cosa más les invito a que lean mi otro fic "¿Me enamore de mi mascota?" les aseguro que les gustara, además de que tratare de avanzarle al capítulo.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba América será otra vez acosado por los países, diee jaja es broma :3 ¿o no?

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta lindísima historia de Alfred y Arthur :3 muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y por poner en favoritos, me han gustado mucho sus reviews, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejo leer…ah y una cosa más, lamento demasiado la demora, pero la flojera y la falta de inspiración no te dejan hacer nada =_=

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^ (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna grave por el momento…

**Notas:** Les digo algo, por más que trato de escribir este fic sin nada amoroso, no me sale D: al parecer todo lo que escribo tiene que tener romance u.u pero bueno, tal vez haya en este capítulo y los siguientes, insinuaciones de UsUk o UkUs, por desgracia para este fic ¿familiar? Bueno o fraternal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Sentimientos desenterrados<strong>

América se estaba despertando de esa siesta, se estiro y se sobo los ojos porque aun estaba medio-dormido, bostezo y pensó **"**_**Oh, todo ha sido solo un sueño, fiuu me alegro que no sea un niño de nuevo"**_pero al momento de quitar las sabanas se dio cuenta que todo no había sido un sueño, ahora se sentía demasiado nervioso ya que esa no era su casa; se podía notar fácilmente ya que él no tiene su habitación tan "ordenada", pero al verla detenidamente se calmo ya que era la casa de Inglaterra, seguía igual pero ahora tenía más libros del que nunca se acercaría a leerlos y más de esas figuritas raras mágicas que si existían según Inglaterra, sin duda seguía siendo un viejo amargado, soltó una risilla por ese pensamiento, pero al instante sintió culpa acercando su mano hacia su corazón cambiando su semblante burlón por uno serio, eso no era normal en el, ¿Por qué ahora sentía esas cosas? Tan solo tenía ese tipo de sentimientos antes de independizarse, lo mejor ahora era ignorarlo.

Decidió levantarse porque tenía hambre y quería regresar a su casa, se asomo para ver que tan alta era la cama pero no le importo y salto tratando de quedarse parado pero no lo logro cayendo en su pequeño traserito, se levanto sobándoselo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero noto que era demasiado alta, trato de alcanzar la perilla saltando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logro porque ahora era muy pequeño, así que decidió llamar a Inglaterra…

-¡IGYYYY! ¡IIIGGYYYY!- Grito todo lo que podía con esa vocecita chillona que ahora tenía desesperado.

Se alejo de la puerta para esperar a Inglaterra, lo mejor era explorar toda su habitación, tenia cosas bonitas y brillantes, pero al instante borro esos pensamientos, el ya no era físicamente un adulto, pero aun tenia la mentalidad de uno ¿cierto? Tal vez le está afectando mucho estar en territorio ingles, es muy nostálgico para él, camino por la enorme habitación, el cual estaba impecablemente limpia, hasta si él quisiera podría lamer el suelo, pero por obvias razones no lo haría.

El pequeño América escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación, abriendo la puerta ruidosamente, ahí de pie sumamente cansado estaba Inglaterra, se agacho un poco para poder nivelar su respiración ya que gemía mucho por la carrera que había hecho desde la cocina hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

Miraba a América con cara de terror.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Realmente se veía muy mal, América supuso que si se había preocupado por el, pero ¿Por qué?

-Este no, no y no…ya olvide para que te había llamado. Respondía posando su pequeña manita en su barbilla, provocando que Inglaterra cambiara su rostro preocupado por uno molesto.- ¡Oye! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a tu cabello que esta todo…?-Preguntaba mientras hacía señas en su cabeza con sus manos describiendo lo que tenia Iggy.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-Gruñía molesto, ya que fue por culpa de América que ahora estuviera empapado de té y scones.

_**Flashback**_

_**En la cocina se encontraba Inglaterra preparando unos scones y té para la merienda, ya era un poco tarde así que iría a su habitación para despertar al bello ángel que estaba en su cama, además de cocinarle unos deliciosos scones caseros, sabía que le iban a gustar ya que cuando era una colonia el pedía que le cocinara siempre que lo iba a visitar, se había perdido en esos recuerdos cuando una vocecita lo alarmo…**_

_**-¡IGYYYY! ¡IIIGGYYYY!-Había escuchado mientras sujetaba la rejilla donde había un plato repleto de scones y té recién hecho, provocando que saltara por el susto aventando la rejilla al aire cayendo encima de el quemándose y quedando pegajoso por los scones.**_

_**Rápidamente corre escaleras arriba sin importarle que estuviera todo sucio, ya que América es mucho más importante en esos momentos, de verdad que estaba asustado de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a él para que le gritara de esa manera.**_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Ah ya me acorde para que te había gritado…es que tengo hambre y ya me quiero ir a mi casa.-Decia mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorrito abandonado y poniendo sus manitas en su estomago.

-Pues te había hecho unos scones pero ya están en mi ropa y cabello…si quieres te hago mas.-Decia un poco emocionado por cocinar de nuevo, pero para su pequeño América.

-No gracias, prefiero comerme un caballo que a probar tu asquerosa comida de nuevo.-Se cruzo de brazos inflando sus cachetes y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿CÓMO QUE MI COMIDA ES ASQUEROSA? ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE ME PARTO LA ESPALDA TRATANDO DE COCINARLO BIEN Y TU VIENES A DECIRME QUE NO SIRVE DE NADA MI ESFUERZO?-No pudo seguir siendo paciente y le grito molesto por esa actitud malcriada.

-Es-este n-no fue mi in-intención he-herir tus s-sentimientos, _im sorry_.-Le dijo nervioso y sintiéndose mal por decirle que su comida era asquerosa, no pensó que reaccionaria así, pero ahora que lo veía no debió haberle dicho eso, de por si ahora estaba en shock por esa disculpa, así que pensó en una gran idea.- ¿y si me cocinas scones? Gustosamente me los comeré, apuesto que me gustaran, en serio.-Añadio con emoción, pero pensaba_** "¿porque me disculpo?, ¿que me está pasando?"**_. Pero al instante borro ese pensamiento y se sintió feliz por volver a comer los scones de Iggy.

-C-claro, vamos a bajar a la cocina.-Se le había pasado el shock pero tal vez esos son los efectos secundarios de la poción, pero se sintió feliz, ya que la actitud de su antigua colonia estaba regresando poco a poco.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, primero bajaba Inglaterra y detrás de el chibiAmerica, sin duda, los dos se sentían extraños, el primero porque pensaba en cómo decirle a América lo que le dijeron la reina y su jefe, y el segundo por haberle dicho que quería comer scones, ambos llegaron a la cocina, América se sentó en la silla más próxima pero no alcanzaba la mesa, Inglaterra le puso algunos libros para que alcanzara a mesa, sonrojado por ese gesto les dio las gracias y se sentó e Inglaterra saco todo lo que necesitaría para hacer los scones.

Paso un largo rato en silencio mientras Inglaterra cocinaba los scones, la cocina se lleno de ese aroma característico y a que nadie le gustaba, ya que era a quemado, América al olerlo por poco y vomitaba pero se aguanto ya que no quería lastimarlo de nuevo, algo demasiado extraño en el sin duda.

Al terminar los coloco en un plato grande y se sentó en frente de la ex colonia, que estaba apoyando sus bracitos en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada, le sirve un poco en un pequeño plato de ositos que tenía desde hace décadas, América se acomoda y ve su plato dudoso, después se sirve él y se los empieza a comer.

-¿Qué te parecen?-Pregunto ansioso por la respuesta que le iba a dar el pequeño.

Los prueba y le brillan los ojos como la primera vez que comió la comida casera de Inglaterra cuando él iba a su territorio a visitarlo, sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido, ese cariño que le tenía a su ex tutor en el pasado, y con una sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro volvió a comer gustoso.-Estan deliciosos.-Dijo aun comiendo. Y eso fue suficiente como para que Inglaterra se le acumularan las lágrimas de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos verdes, después de todo, esa actitud era causado por la poción que le dio a tomar, aunque tal vez, una parte de él lo decía sinceramente.

Al terminar de comer, Inglaterra agarro los platos y vasos para lavarlos, el pequeño America esperaba ansioso a su ex tutor para jugar con el ya que tenía bastante energía, después de un determinado tiempo termino de lavarlos y se sentó de nuevo en frente de la ex colonia juntando sus manos para darle la "agradable noticia" o para él lo era.

-¿Vamos a jugar? -Pregunto ansioso casi a punto de saltar de su silla por lo emocionado que estaba.

-Mas al rato, pero es hora de hablar de otra cosa.-Le respondió de manera amable o demasiado amable, cosa extraña en el, pero esa actitud era causado por el cambio de América, ya que volvió a ser una colonia y eso le resultaba estupendo ya que así podría convivir mas con él.

-¿Qué cosa?-Lo miro extrañado, pero después empezó a pensar, tardo un rato, pero al final lo consiguió.- ¿Es sobre lo que te dijo mi jefe?-Lo mira aterrado.

-Si.-Respondio calmadamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Por fin termine el capitulo, no puedo creerlo, me llevo más de 1 semana hacerlo, pero de verdad que la falta de inspiración te mata TT-TT pero lo bueno, es que por fin actualice :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado que ya estamos a 2 capítulos de que termine el mini-fic, yo también me siento triste, pero sería el primer fic que termine wiii, ahora ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo para ya actualizar pronto, y muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes en las actualizaciones.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba Inglaterra será aun menos tsundere con América :D

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Adiosh.


End file.
